Tarude
Tarude appeared in 2016 TV series called Ultraman Orb. An Alien Metron appears as a member of the Planet Invasion Union named Tarude (タルデ). He originally had planned to conquer Earth by using hallucinogenic cigarettes, but seeing as though fewer people are smoking cigarettes nowadays, he decided to call the plan off. He first appeared in episode six of the series where he reported to his boss, Alien Mefilas named Nostra about his previous plan and then he, along with the other members, met Jugglus Juggler who volunteered to take care of Ultraman Orb, who was the Union's main obstacle for conquering Earth. He then played a card game with Kaiju Cards with Juggler and Alien Nackle Nagus while they talked about the greediness of humans when Nagus' henchmen reported to him that the SSP and the VTL captain was walking around investigating their forest hideout. Once Jugglus left after Nostra thanked him for what he did, Tarude worried that Jugglus would not remain loyal to them because, according to him, he was once on the side of good and that he might stab them in the back when he gets the chance. Nostra reassured him that everything will work out, since he has his "trump card", Ultraman Belial's Ultra Fusion Card, with him should things go wrong. His skepticism would be found true in episode 10 as Jugglus killed Nostra and Nagus for backstabbing him in their own deal and confiscated Belial's card. Tarude, who survived the incident due to not being around swears vengeance to Juggler. He later reappeared in episode 20, engaging in a manhunt against Juggler to fulfill his vendetta. As he was about to strike him down with his own katana, Gai Kurenai showed up, allowing Juggler to escape. Tarude warned Gai not to interfere with his personal vengeance, but because of Naomi's involvement (who briefly treated Juggler's wounds) Gai was forced to do so, leading to a giant battle between the Ultraman and the alien. Both first engaged in a ranged combat before Ultraman Orb assumed Orb Origin and performed Orb Wind Calibur, sending Tarude flying into the air and inadvertently destroyed his own saucer in the process. He then shot the Metron down with his Orb Supreme Calibur. As the sun set in their location, Tarude got up one last time and commented on how beautiful it was and then collapsed one last time after he questioned if the sunsets on Earth will ever be swallowed by the darkness and then exploded, seemingly ending the threat of the Planet Invasion Union once and for all. Jugglus Juggler later revealed that he used Naomi and Gai to get rid of the Alien Metron for him to get his sword back and to get him off his back. Tarude is the polite and gentlemanly Alien Metron who devoted to his fellow members of Planet Invasion Union as much as their cause in conquering Earth. He also shown to be perceptive, warning the group about the chance of Juggler betraying them upon learning his past allegiance. His loyalty to his comrades goes the extent where he sought to avenge their deaths after Juggler killed them in response of double-crossing him. Despite remarking humanity as violent beings, the Alien Metron does found the beauty in their home world, as in his last moments, he wondered whether the sunset on Earth will be swallowed by the darkness. Powers and Abilities * Hallucinogenic Cigarettes: Although only planned, it is likely that Tarude has his own supply of it, considering that should the plan approved, he would have carried the act quickly. * Kaiju Cards: Shared with other Planet Invasion Union members, Tarude is also in possession of Kaiju Cards, despite never shown to use them except in poker. * Saucer: Tarude and the Planet Invasion Union's main transportation is a conjoined saucer, which was the same model as his race's first generation. The saucer itself has a dimensional distortion machine that traps its victims within a distortion of space time continuum, although it is revealed to have a malfunction, as SSP and Shibukawa used it to escape. Once Tarude had the entire saucer in his possession, it demonstrated the ability to autopilot, warping its original pilot and firing lasers on its own. * Round Launcher (ラウンドランチャー Raundo Ranchā): Tarude can equip himself with hand-mounted gatling guns on both his hands. ** Shooting Barrage (シューティングバラージ Shūtingu Barāji): Tarude uses the Round Launchers to shoot the enemy at rapid succession. * Size Change: As with all Alien Metron, Tarude can change his size to that of a giant should he need to. * Serpent-Hearted Blade ( Jashin Ken): Juggler's combat katana, briefly stolen by Tarude before Juggler regains it after the alien's death. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Characters Portrayed by Koichi Toshima Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:Ultraman Universe